The present invention is related to a folding machine and more particularly to a web product folding and stacking machine, which is practical for making a stack of interfolded web products.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional web product folding and stacking machine 10 is shown comprising two folding line making rolls 11, two folding fingers 13, a first carrier unit 15, a stoppage unit 17 and a holder 19. The two folding line making rolls 11 are rotatable in reversed directions to cause each fed web product 12 between two folding making rolls 11 forming a folding line. The folding fingers 13 are adapted to stack up folded web products 12 on the first carrier unit 15.
When the number of interfolded web products 12 on the first carrier unit 15 reaches the set value, the stoppage unit 17 is extended out to isolate the interfolded web products 12. The holder 19 is adapted to receive the interfolded web products 12 from the first carrier unit 15 and to match with the stoppage unit 17 for delivering the interfolded web products 12. Moreover, two folding line making rolls 11 and two folding fingers 13 are adapted to fold and stack web products 12 on the first carrier unit 15 continuity.
The surface of the first carrier unit 15 is slippery, so that the web products 12 may leave the predetermined position of the first carrier unit 15 during the initial stage of the stacking operation of the folding fingers 13 to stack up web products 12 on the first carrier unit 15. Moreover, as the stoppage unit 17 is extended out to isolate the interfolded web products 12, the stoppage unit 17 or the second web product 123 may pull the first web product 121 on the first carrier unit 15 to cause the first web product 121 to leave predetermined position, resulting in unkempt stack of interfolded web products 12 during the initial stacking stage.